


Midnight Confessions

by SorchaR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pre-Slash, because descriptions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt actually does the grownup thing and tells Foggy about his other life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

After Karen leaves for the day, Matt sits by Foggy's desk and clears his throat. “Uh, Foggy...there’s something I need to tell you. Something really important.”

“Don’t tell me, lemme guess...you’re getting married.”

“What? No! I’m not even seeing anyone!”

He can actually hear Foggy thinking. “Okay, um... you’re gay?”

Matt sighs, running his hand through his hair. “That’s not it, Foggy, I - “

“Are you a serial killer? Because if you are I don’t think I can be your law partner anymore. I’m pretty sure that would be the definition of the phrase ‘conflict of interest.’"

"If you would just let me -"

"On the other hand, I'd still be your best friend, because, well, _us_ , but I’d be very disappointed  -”

“I’m the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen!” Matt blurts.

There's a short pause, and then Foggy says, “Well, d’uh. I _been_ knowing that.”

Matt's mouth falls open. “You couldn't know! Nobody knows!”

“Dude, what can I tell you? I know." He hears Foggy rolling a pen on his desk. "I was actually kind of wondering if you were ever gonna tell me.”

He sounds hurt, and Matt shifts in his chair guiltily. “I...I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.”

“Well, I’m not thrilled about you taking the law into your own hands - I mean, seriously, why spend all that money on law school if you’re just gonna beat the shit out of the bad guys - and I’m definitely not thrilled about you taking all those risks with yourself, but dude. You’re my best friend.” He leans forward and lays his hand on Matt’s knee. “You’re not getting rid of me.”

Matt covers Foggy’s hand with his own. “Should’ve known you wouldn’t - wait. A _serial killer?_ How the hell could I be a serial killer?”

“How the hell could you be a vigilante ninja?” Foggy tosses back. “I learned a long time ago never to underestimate you.”

“I’m not sure how believing I could be a serial killer counts as not underestimating me,” Matt says with a laugh.

Foggy laughs for a moment, and then falls silent. After a bit, he takes a deep breath. “I gotta admit, dude... I’m kinda disappointed you’re not gay."

His voice sounds like he’s joking, but his heartbeat sounds like he’s serious, and Matt laces their fingers together where their hands are still resting on his knee. “Well,” he says slowly, “I never said _that_.”

 


End file.
